Blaze the Cat (Rush Sonicverse)
Blaze the Cat is the Anchor for the portions of the Sonicverse branch of Yggdrasil where a version of Sonic, the Anchor for the rest of the Sonicverse, does not exist. This section of the branch is sometimes referred to as either the Sol Dimension or the Rush Sonicverse. Blaze spends her time in the Loops ruling over an island kingdom and the surrounding seas, protecting her subjects from pirates, and safeguarding the Sol Emeralds from those who would steal them and misuse their power. Early Loop Activity As far as anyone knows, Blaze's Loops haven't differed all that wildly from the actual baseline. Plus she tends to keep to herself, so her early Loop activity is relatively unknown. It can be assumed that a great deal of her time prior to the Awakening of her friend Marine was spent in lonely Loops where she only interacted with other Loopers during the crossover events with the main Sonicverse that the standard Tandem Run set-up of their Linked Loops allowed. Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Blaze has displayed the following abilities: *'Pyrokinesis': Blaze's most used and most versatile ability, she can utilize her flames to increase her speed, coat herself to increase damage of her attacks, melt solid objects, and even propel herself through the air in limited flight. *'Transformations:' Blaze has a few transformations that she makes use of **'Burning Blaze:' Blaze's super form fueled by the power of the Sol Emeralds that she is the guardian of. **'Blaze Woman:' Shortly after Blaze and her allies helped get the Megaverse online, it was discovered that the events had left each of those involved with a benign glitch in their Yggdrasil code that could be tapped to transform into their Roboticized Master selves and back. *'Neko-ken:' In addition to being a skilled martial artist in her baseline, Blaze, like most everything else feline in the Loops, has encountered one Ranma Saotome who taught her this supremely powerful martial art. *'Extreme Gear:' Blaze has been shown competently operating the board variety of the air-powered hover racers known as Extreme Gears. *'Subspace Pocket:' an ability nearly every Looper learns, Blaze can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. Relationships Marine: Marine is a young sailor as well as the only other looper in Blaze's section of the Sonicverse. She is perpetually Blaze's most loyal ally and perhaps the only being in the multiverse that can claim to be Blaze's best friend. Sonic the Hedgehog: Blaze has fought alongside Sonic for many Loops and considers both Sonic and his friends to be valued allies. Rock Light: Blaze has a great deal of respect for the robot hero and his allies. Dr. Eggman: Blaze does not have a high opinion of the bad doctor. Her opinion of his apparent descendant, Eggman Nega, who torments her home reality is even lower. Category:Anchor Category:Sonicverse Category:Looper Category:Characters